Peach Juice
by iciclegirl235
Summary: Ian and Amy unexpectedly meet in the park- the former sad and the latter drunk on Kool-Aid. An Another Lovely Contest submission.


**Yess! I told you I'd submit something for Another Lovely Contest! I'm so proud. **

**But sorry if you think this is kind of OOC and random. Note: Amy is drunk (on Kool Aid) and this is a PARODY, because I don't think Amy would ever really get drunk. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, Yellow Submarine by The Beatles, What Hurts the Most by Cascada, the Phineas and Ferb theme song, Down by Jay Sean, and Kool Aid. And anything else I forgot to mention. **

* * *

**Challenge #4  
Cry Me A River**

INFO: I've no idea what happens, that's your job. But a character, either Amy or Ian, must be crying and the other has to cheer the other up.

NEEDED:  
- A park scenery with kids playing on the playground.  
- Tears. They can't be just sniffling and sad, but there has to be tears.  
- An iPod full of both happy and sad songs, and one of both must be listed.  
- A fruit. Doesn't matter what kind, but a fruit must be said somewhere in the story.

NO-NOs:  
- No immediate cheer-ups. For example, after one sappy line, the other can't be happy! Be realistic please!  
- The person crying can't be crying over a break-up.  
- No texting or phone calls.  
- No strangers… so no characters not listed in the series.

* * *

One day, Amy went for a walk. She wore her maroon running pants, lemon yellow sweatshirt, and neon green running shoes. She took her orange ipod with her.

You see, Amy was kind of drunk. She had drank more Kool Aid than advisable and was a little crazy in the head.

"Oh…we all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine," she sang along, as she ran around the park. All the little kids swinging on the monkey bars fell on their heads when they heard her off-key singing. All the mothers watching their children started talking loudly to tune her out.

Finally, she got tired and decided to take a nap on a park bench.

When she woke up 5 minutes later, she heard sniffling.

Crying, to be more accurate.

Sobbing, really.

"_Ian?!?_" cried a bewildered Amy. "Ian Cornelius Benafrank Kabra! Why are you crying?"

Ian didn't even glare at her for telling everyone his middle name(s). He didn't even wipe away his tears. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"IIIaaan," sang Amy. "IAAAN!!!"

Ian didn't glance at her.

So Amy took out one of her ipod earphones and stuck it in Ian's ear. Then she pressed shuffle.

_What Hurts the Most_ by Cascada played. "Oh, no!" Amy screamed. "Not this!"

She skipped the song, then played the Phineas and Ferb theme song.

"There's a hundred and four days of summer va-cation, and school comes along just to…you don't like this song, do you?"

Ian shook his head, still crying.

"Oh…wait! I know!"

"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Dooooown, dooown, even if the sky is falling down- you don't like this song?"

Ian shook his head.

Now Amy was mad. How could you not like Jay Sean? And Down wasn't even a sad song! So Amy decided to open her backpack (which she brought with her) and take out a strawberry.

Then she threw it at him.

"Ow!" Ian yelped as the strawberry hit him in the ear. Amy giggled and threw more fruit at him.

Peaches, cherries, kiwis, and grapes flew in the air. Soon, Ian was throwing them back, and the two 18 year olds were sticky and smelled like fruit.

"So," said Amy conversationally as she picked out a kiwi peel from her hair, "Why were you crying, anyways?"

Ian was gingerly brushing off peach juice off his once crème colored button down- very casual for Ian Kabra. "Err, well, you see…"

"No, I don't see anything. Would you just _explain_ it?"

Ian was not used to such a straight-forward, snappy, confident Amy. He was used to a somewhat cryptic, shy, stuttering Amy. But remember, Amy was a bit drunk on Kool Aid.

"My goldfish Bruno Anthony Antipholus Fernando the Third died this morning of cardiac arrest. There was nothing we could do."

Ian didn't even cry when he said it. But- Amy did.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry Ian!" she sobbed. "How-how can you be s-so cheerful when you've experienced such a loss?"

Something about Amy's crazy behavior clicked in Ian's head all of a sudden. The outfit, the singing, the fruits- why didn't he see it before?!?

"Amy, are you drunk?"

Amy stopped sobbing for a minute. "You know, there might be a possibility of that," she said thoughtfully.

Ian laughed out loud. Amy giggled, too, tears ceased completely now.

"Amy, would you like some icecream?"

Amy jumped up and gave Ian a great big kiss right on the lips. "Oh, yes! I'd looove icecream! Maybe butter pecan flavor? Or should I get mint chocolate chip?"

Contemplating on that, Amy skipped away from the bench. Ian, meanwhile, was sitting there with a dazed look on her face.

Her lips tasted like peach juice.

* * *

Hope I didn't break any rules! Oh, and the sad song is What Hurts the Most and the happy song is the Phineas and Ferb theme song.

Review!


End file.
